Rising healthcare costs put economic pressure on families and businesses in addition to constraining access to healthcare to those that can afford the increased cost. Some modes of medical imaging are large cost drivers in medical expenses since the systems and devices that facilitate the medical imaging are valued in the millions of dollars. As a result of the high price of some medical imaging systems, alternative testing and/or less accurate modes of medical imaging are standard-of-care, even though the more expensive medical imaging system is a better diagnostic tool. In developing nations, the high price of medical imaging systems such as MRIs (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) limits access to medical imaging because of both price and physical access since the sparse geographical distribution of medical imaging systems also imposes a travel barrier for those that would benefit from them.